


Chatterbox

by karaokegal



Category: Bones
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something resembling foreplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatterbox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Rustydog](http://rustydog.livejournal.com/profile).  
> Unbeta-ed  
> Originally posted to Livejournal on June 17, 2010.

“Dr. Brennan’s not going to find out about this is she? I don’t think she’d really approve, because we _do_ work together and I don’t want her to do think I’m doing this to try and get close to her by getting close to you…not that Dr. Brennan even cares what I do…and Lancelot, oh, he wouldn’t understand…well I mean, he’d _understand_ , him being a psychiatrist and all…”

Angela decided there was only thing to do. She’d wanted to kiss Daisy for months, but now it was absolutely necessary.

It was the only way to get her to stop talking.


End file.
